


Pinkie wants Rainbow to call her Bae

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [4]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, References to Depression, Romance, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Pinkie Pie ha estado saliendo con Rainbow Dash durante tres meses y, ahora, ella no podría ser más feliz. Sin embargo, hay un solo problema: ¿por qué no puede decirle a nadie?Cuando esa pregunta se queda sin respuesta, Pinkie se ve obligada a cuestionarse el por qué están en una relación.Traducción.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Kudos: 1





	Pinkie wants Rainbow to call her Bae

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción autorizada.
> 
> Todos los créditos al autor original en Fanfiction.net: Such A Chlorbag©.

Esa había sido la primera nevada de la temporada. Pequeños copos cristalinos caían en cascada desde los cielos y pintaban todo el suelo de un blanco cremoso. Con la asistencia de la luna llena, la manta de nieve porcelana estaba brillantemente iluminada y el silencio que cubría Ponyville traía una serenidad increíble. Todos los ponies estaban cómodos en sus camas persiguiendo recuerdos o simplemente contando ovejas, agregándole muchísima paz a la ya más calmada de las noches. Esto no pasó desapercibido por una pony rosa mientras bajaba por un camino vacío a las afueras del pueblo, maravillándose ante el sorprendente espectáculo que la Madre Naturaleza había hecho ante ella.

La Madre Naturaleza o —tenía que decirlo— el deliberado estilo climático de una pegaso azul cerúlea.

Rainbow Dash sabía que ella amaba el invierno. Con todo y las bolas de nieve, los ponies de nieve, los globos de nieve. Así que esa mañana cuando ella le había mencionado a Pinkie que haría que nevara esa noche, la hiperactiva pony no pudo hacer más que saltar al aire con alegría. Pero viéndola ahora mientras descendía suavemente en su hocico y en el suelo ante ella, todo lo que Pinkie podía hacer era sonreír silenciosamente para sí misma.

—¡Pinkie! —escuchó un llamado desde el cielo sobre sí. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, Pinkie Pie miró hacia el tormentoso cielo sobre su cabeza. Elevándose justo debajo de la línea de nubes, vio a una pegaso, una más importante para ella que cualquier fiesta, cualquier globo, o cualquier aligátor sin dientes. Ésta pegaso era Rainbow Dash, y ella era su novia.

Acortando la distancia entre ella y Pinkie Pie, Rainbow bajó en picada sobre la línea de árboles y circuló una trayectoria antes de cerrar sus alas y aterrizar justo al lado de Pinkie. Mirándole de arriba abajo, desde su cabeza hasta sus cascos, Pinkie Pie no notó ni una gota de sudor en la frente de su novia por si había algún indicio de actividad física intensa que Rainbow Dash no demostró, salvo por un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Un rubor tan tierno para Pinkie como para poder ignorarlo. Ella se inclinó y le plantó un cálido beso a Dash en su mejilla, quién después de un momento de sorpresa se apartó y sonrió con el rostro aún más rojo que antes.

—¡Dashie, ésta tormenta es asombrosa! —Pinkie aplaudió mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de Rainbow. Su frío exterior se presionó fuertemente con el de Pinkie, calentándoles sus corazones y con ello, sus cuerpos—. O sea, sé que sabes que amo la nieve, especialmente porque yo te dije que amo la nieve, pero aun así saliste e hiciste esto y ¡oh, Dashie! Es tan lindo y pacífico y-

Rainbow Dash levantó un casco en señal de que aguardara. Pinkie sonrió; ella sabía que podría ser atrapada vociferando en ocasiones.

—No es nada, Pinks —dijo Rainbow Dash, con una orgullosa sonrisa en su boca de todos modos—. O sea, yo _puse_ trabajo extra en asegurarme que ahí hubiese suficiente espacio para que la luna llena brillara a través de las nubes e iluminara toda la nieve, pero, ya sabes, lo que sea… —ella fingió cruzar sus cascos en apatía mientras ladeaba la cabeza lejos de Pinkie, asegurándose de observar, de soslayo, la reacción de la pony rosa.

Ella conocía éste truco: Rainbow lo había hecho _mucho_ antes de que ellas comenzaran a salir; sin embargo, ella amaba jugar de aquella manera también.

—¡No es ‘lo que sea’ en absoluto, Dashie! —Comentó, con un rastro de humor en su voz—. De hecho, ¡es como la cosa menos común de todos los tiempos! ¿Quién más podría patear esas nubes tan perfectamente? ¡Si esas nubes tuvieran mamás, entonces ellas volarían a sus casas en éste momento a quejarse sobre el cómo Rainbow Dash las patea tan bien!

Rainbow Dash ladeó su cabeza.

—Uh… sí… supongo. Si las nubes tuvieran mamás. Aunque no todo es sobre patear nubes, ya sabes —ella tomó la cabeza de Pinkie y la guio hacia el cielo, siguiendo su propia pezuña estirada—. Es sobre destreza, _composición_ , y saber justo cómo la luna brillará a través de cualquier punto dado. Sin mencionar el atletismo que verdaderamente necesitas para hacerlo.

Pinkie soltó una risita mientras miraba por encima a su novia—. Wow, Dashie. Esas son unas muy lindas y sofisticadas palabras. También _suenan_ realmente bien.

Rainbow Dash retiró su brazo de Pinkie y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Sí, pude haber pensado en ellas más temprano cuando estaba pensando en el increíble discurso que iba a darte cuando la noche hubiese terminado —una expresión llena de culpa se dejó ver en su rostro—. O no. No sé…

Ahogando una risa con su casco, Pinkie se reposicionó a sí misma para quedar frente a frente con la pegaso.

—No importa cuántos diccionarios necesites para describirlo, hiciste un súper híper mega fabuloso trabajo, Dashie. El invierno sólo viene una vez, después de todo. Bueno, una vez al año; pero entonces, tener que esperar por el invierno del próximo año se convierte en algo condenadamente difícil, porque el último justo terminó y yo realmente no quiero que acabe y no es como que no me guste la primavera, el verano y el otoño pero… —Pinkie arrastró las últimas palabras cuándo notó el cómo Rainbow la estaba mirando. _Ups_. Ella estaba siendo muy Pinkie de nuevo. Eso era algo que ella había aprendido sobre el salir con sus amigas durante todos estos años: nunca debes ser muy Pinkie. Se aclaró la garganta e inició de nuevo—. Lo que realmente quería decir era ‘gracias’, Dashie. ¡Yo simplemente lo amo! Es tan calmado, y hermoso, y… romántico —dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

Rainbow resopló con fuerza, desviando sus ojos y encontrando la nieve debajo de ellas extremadamente interesante de repente.

—Oh, sí… O sea, _supongo_ que podrías verlo de esa manera. Si tú quieres…

El corazón de Pinkie se disparó. Su novia lucía tan _tierna_ cuando estaba avergonzada. Sin embargo, aquello nunca le molestó a Pinkie, ella había dicho las suficientes cosas cursis como para satisfacer a ambas. Se tomó un momento para considerar qué sería lo siguiente que diría, y, decidida de que era momento de traer afuera a la muy raramente vista ‘seria Pinkie Pie’ (la cual había estado saliendo mucho más desde que ella y Rainbow Dash habían comenzado su relación), la pony terrestre tomó el casco de Dash con el suyo y formó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esto es realmente dulce de tú parte, Rainbow Dash —comenzó—. Ya sabes… pude notar que comenzó a nevar un poco más temprano éste año que lo usual. El clima usualmente necesita ser un poco más frío antes de que se pueda tener así —Pinkie sonrió mientras notaba como en el rostro de Rainbow surcaba un rosa mucho más rosa que ella misma—. ¿Hiciste esto por mí, Dashie?

De nuevo, para Rainbow Dash fue muy difícil hacer contacto visual con la yegua ante ella.

—Bueno, y-ya sabes —dijo, con su corazón inquieto—. Me imaginé que lo disfrutarías, teniendo en cuenta que amas la nieve y todo eso. Tú siempre pareces ser más feliz durante el invierno y a mí… me gusta verte feliz.

Rainbow finalmente retornó su mirada hacia Pinkie antes de pasar un casco por su cabello—. A parte… yo quería que nuestro aniversario de tres meses fuese agradable.

Aunque la voz de Rainbow sonó muy calmada y apagada al final de su declaración, Pinkie la escuchó de todos modos. Su corazón saltó de alegría mientras con rapidez tomaba a Rainbow Dash en uno de sus patentados abrazos amorosos al estilo Pinkie Pie.

—¡LO RECORDASTE! —gritó Pinkie mientras Rainbow correspondió el colosal abrazo con sinceridad. La visión de Pinkie se comenzó a empañar mientras hablaba—. ¡Oh, Dashie!, ¡lo recordaste!, ¡estoy tan feliz! Especialmente después de, bueno…

—¡Ey! —Replicó Rainbow Dash, aún atrapada en el abrazo de Pinkie—. ¡Recuerda que tenía una excusa la última vez! Estaba consciente que ese era nuestro aniversario de dos meses, ¡pero estaba en las reservas!, ¡y no podía decepcionar a los Wonderbolts si ellos me necesitaban esa noche! —Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Pinkie—. Y no es como –MUAK– uh… —Pinkie la interrumpió con un rápido besito en sus labios—. No es como –MUAK– si yo no –MUAK– te lo hubiese –MUAK– dicho esa noche –MUAK.

Rainbow soltó una risita.

—Pinkie, ¿me vas a seguir interru- —la voz de Rainbow fue callada cuando Pinkie presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Ambos pares de ojos se cerraron mientras permanecían de pie con nada más que la silenciosa noche que se cernía ante ellas, como si se hubiese maravillado por el delicado momento que ambas compartían. Pinkie gimió en alegría cuando Rainbow comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con un casco, cada una de ellas disfrutando su delicado beso mientras dejaban que las distracciones a su alrededor se fundieran lejos de ellas. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Pinkie retiró sus labios de los de Rainbow y retrocedió un poco.

—Ya te dije que te perdoné por eso —dijo, su voz era suave y seductora.

Rainbow Dash sonrió.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que quería un poco _más_ de perdón, si sabes a lo que me refiero —tras un guiño y una leve risita, las dos ponies comenzaron a caminar por el sendero lleno de nieve y, en su caminata, retornaron hacia el corazón de Ponyville.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Pinkie Pie descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Rainbow.

—Entonces, ¿vas a seguir haciendo cosas románticas cómo _ésta_ para mí, Dashie?

—Tú lo _sabes_ —respondió Rainbow, apoyando su cabeza en la de Pinkie—. ¿Vas a seguir agradeciéndome de _ésta_ manera, con muchísimos besos y esas cosas?

—Tú lo sabes —dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Cuando la nevada comenzó a levantarse, Pinkie Pie miró hacia su novia y se quedó analizando todo de ella. Rainbow tenía los más hermosos ojos que Pinkie había visto nunca. _Honestamente_ , se dijo a sí misma, _si yo no tuviera tantos pasteles que hornear, sólo pasaría toda la tarde mirándola a ella_. Como el nombre Rainbow lo indica, su increíble melena, aquella que venía en su cabeza y su cola, brillaban vívidamente bajo la luz de la luna como nunca antes. Pinkie Pie no podía creer lo suertuda que ella era. ¡Rainbow Dash era su novia! Un elemento de la armonía, una Wonderbolt, ¡literalmente la voladora más rápida de toda Equestria! Esta no era como muchos: ‘común y corriente’, o ‘una pony de un solo truco’. ¡Ella era Rainbow Dash! Su súper mejor amiga de todos los tiempos, y en la más honesta opinión de Pinkie, ella era bastante guapa, también. Pensando en retrospectiva, por todas las cosas que ellas habían pasado —todas las aventuras y peligros, ¡y las _fiestas_!—, Pinkie podría decir con honestidad que justo ese momento era el más feliz de su vida entera.

Y ahí fue cuando Pinkie Pie lo notó. No es como si la hubiese golpeado una paca de heno o algo así; aquello había estado arrastrándose en el fondo de su mente todo éste tiempo. Pero aquello se había tomado esos tres meses para que finalmente, ella tuviera el coraje de transformarlo en palabras y admitírselo a sí misma.

Pinkie estaba enamorada.

 _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser._ Pensó Pinkie, los manierismos propios de su novia se asemejaban, incluso, a los de ella. _¡ESTOY ENAMORADA!_ En el completo silencio de las calles de Ponyville, Pinkie pudo oír los latidos de su corazón latiendo como fuertes galopes.

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decir? ¡Ah!, ¿debo decírselo? ¡NO! Espera, ¡sí! Espera… no. ¿Qué si ella dice que no me ama? ¡¿Qué si ella dice que sí lo hace?! ¡AH! ¿Qué si hago raras las cosas entre nosotras? ¿Es demasiado rápido? ¡Han sido sólo tres meses! Aw, bueno, ¡en realidad han sido años! Vamos, Pinkie. ¡Piensa! Si antes no hubo momento para decirlo, ¡el momento es justo ahora! ¡Ah! ¿Estaré loca? ¿Es ella la loca? ¿Incluso para salir con alguien como yo? ¡Vamos, Pinkie! ¡Sólo dilo!, ¡dilo!, ¡DILO!_

Rainbow miró hacia Pinkie Pie, quién ahora notó que la había estado mirando fijamente durante los últimos cinco minutos sin decir ni una palabra.

—Eh, ¿estás bien, Pinks? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

La boca de Pinkie se abrió con desconcierto, con sólo una muy pequeña e ininteligible palabra capaz de abrirse camino hacia el exterior.

—Bbbbbbuuhhhh… —balbuceó Pinkie.

La ceja de Rainbow sólo se levantó a más altura.

—¿Buh?

El corazón de Pinkie se estrujó. No podría hacerlo. No ahora. Ella no estaba segura del porqué, exactamente. Justo ahora, la chica qué era conocida por siempre expresar sus sentimientos sin ningún tapujo y decir cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, sólo pudo encontrar una palabra para cubrir lo que ella estaba tratando de decir.

—Yo… eh… ¡bae! —Gritó Pinkie para la sorpresa de Rainbow—. ¡Pienso que deberíamos comenzar a llamarnos ‘bae’!

—¿ _Bae_? —Preguntó Rainbow Dash—. ¿Qué en Equestria es ‘ _bae_ ’?

Con una risita nerviosa, Pinkie animó a Rainbow a seguir caminando.

—Uhm, ya sabes, bae. Todas las parejas lo están usando ahora, bobita. Es una abreviación de ‘bebé’, creo.

Rainbow Dash asintió.

—A…já. ¿No crees que eso es un poco... obvio?

Pinkie Pie ladeó su cabeza.

—Bueno… ¿a qué te refieres?

Por tercera vez en aquella noche, Rainbow Dash rompió el contacto visual con Pinkie.

—Ya sabes… está sólo un poco… fuera de lugar. Todos los ponies podrían saberlo… ¿sabes?

Las orejas de Pinkie Pie cayeron contra su cabeza. _Es cierto._ Pinkie se dio cuenta el por qué no debería decirle a Rainbow que estaba enamorada de ella. Porque conociéndose, ella querría gritar su amor desde las más altas montañas hasta los más profundos océanos. Pero Rainbow sólo le recordó el dolor que ella estaba tratando de mantener en el fondo de su mente: su relación era un secreto para todos los ponies.

Con un nudo en su garganta, Pinkie habló.

—Pero… ahora han sido tres meses, Dashie. ¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo a todo el mundo?

Rainbow Dash estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Yo… no sé si pueda hacerlo, Pinkie. No… no aún.

El labio de Pinkie tembló. Ellas ya habían tenido esa conversación antes, pero Rainbow la había puesto de lado muy rápidamente. No ésta vez. Ella necesitaba saber por qué Rainbow le había pedido no decírselo a nadie.

—Pero, ¿ _por qué_ , Dashie?, yo… ¡yo _realmente_ te quiero!, ¿o es que realmente no me quieres? —lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Pinkie.

Rainbow cruzó su casco delantero sobre el otro.

—Yo… yo lo _hago_ , Pinkie. Sólo no puedo… —ella se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Pinkie y vio que ésta estaba a punto de llorar—. Ey, vamos. No seas así. ¡Éste es nuestro aniversario de tres meses! Yo… yo hice todo esto ¡por ti! ¡Deberíamos sólo ser felices ésta noche!

Pinkie se limpió una lágrima solitaria con su casco.

—¿Cómo puedo ser feliz, Dashie? Sabiendo que estás avergonzada de mí…

El rostro de Rainbow lucía como si su corazón se hubiese roto. Pinkie no estaba segura de quién estaba más dolida, Rainbow o ella. Pero ella estaba comenzando, cada vez más y más, a darse cuenta que _esa_ debía de ser la razón detrás de toda la secrecía. ¿Por qué más podría Rainbow no querer decírselo a sus mejores amigas?

La pegaso corrió y tomó la mejilla de Pinkie con su casco.

—¡Pinkie!, ¡Pinkie, no!, ¡yo no estoy avergonzada de ti!; ¡tú eres la más cool, la más divertida y la más inspiradora pony que conozco! Es sólo que… —su voz se apagó de nuevo, insegura de cómo terminar la frase.

Con un pequeño resoplido y una acaricia en su rostro por parte de su novia, Pinkie continuó.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Cuando comenzamos a salir… me dijiste que, incluso, no podía decirle a ninguna de las chicas. ¿Crees que ellas no nos aceptarán, Dashie? ¿Crees que estarás demasiado avergonzada?

Las lágrimas ahora se arrastraban por el rostro de Rainbow, también.

—Pinkie, no… no. No es nada de eso. ¡No tiene nada qué ver contigo en lo absoluto! Yo…

Pinkie Pie retiró el casco de Dash de su rostro.

—Por favor… dímelo, Rainbow. Porque me estás haciendo sentir súper híper mega triste. Y a mí realmente no me gusta sentirme de ésta manera —las lágrimas ahora estaban fluyendo libremente. Sus ojos estaban casi igual de rosados que su pelaje.

La peli arcoíris le limpió los ojos con un casco.

—Porque, Pinkie… yo no sabía, ¡no sé! Si esto va funcionar. Si _nosotras_ vamos a funcionar. Yo… yo no quería decirle a nadie hasta no estar segura. No quería hacerlos sentir entusiasmados, o nerviosos, o… _lo que sea_ … hasta estar segura de las cosas entre nosotras. Y aún sigo sin saberlo…

El corazón de Pinkie, el cual ha estado experimentando las más altas alturas que jamás podría haber imaginado, ahora se había roto. Se había aplastado por las palabras de Rainbow.

Se dice que mientras más alto estás, más fuerte es la caída. Y Pinkie había caído muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que no logró discernir si podría algún día recuperarse, recoger todas las piezas.

—¿Tú… tú no estás segura? —preguntó Pinkie, difícilmente hablando cómo debería. Entre lágrimas, sollozos y bocanadas de aire, ella siguió insistiendo—. ¿Es… porque piensas que soy molesta? ¿Te estoy… te estoy asfixiando demasiado? Porque puedo dejar de venir tanto, yo… nosotras podríamos pasar menos días festivos juntas si lo deseas…

Las patas traseras de Pinkie cedieron y ella plantó su trasero en la nieve. Sus sollozos de tristeza la inhibieron de decir algo más. Simplemente no podía. Le dolía demasiado. Rainbow saltó hacia ella y puso su brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Pinkie antes de acercarla más a ella.

—Oh, no, Pinkie… ¡no es nada de eso! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo en lo absoluto! Todo esto es mi culpa, yo… —maldijo por lo bajo—. Sabía que no debíamos tener ésta conversación ésta noche. Éste es de verdad un muy mal momento, Pinkie…

Limpiarle los ojos no funcionaba del todo bien, Pinkie simplemente no podía hacer que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

—Lo siento, Dashie. ¿Hablo demasiado? Podría dejar de hablar tanto. Y cantar. Sé que no te gusta cuándo canto —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Y podría dejar de hornearte tanta comida. Yo probablemente te regalo muchísimos postres, ¿no es así? ¡Soy tan estúpida! Eres una atleta, ¡no puedes sólo comer todo eso! Rainbow, en verdad lo siento mucho.

Rainbow Dash había comenzado a llorar también.

—¡Pinkie!, ¡ya basta!, ¡no digas cosas cómo esas! Yo… yo amo todas esas cosas de ti…

Pinkie se puso de pie e intentó limpiarse el rostro una última vez antes de mirar a Rainbow a los ojos.

—Pero… tú no _me amas_ , ¿verdad?

Rainbow se sentó con su boca abierta, insegura de lo que diría.

Y sin ninguna deliberación, Pinkie salió corriendo por las calles de Ponyville. Sus llantos no pasaron desapercibidos por Rainbow Dash, quién sólo pudo quedarse sentada en la nieve con un solo casco extendido hacia la dirección dónde la pony rosa había desaparecido. Luego de todos sus esfuerzos y todas sus metidas de pata de esa noche, Rainbow ahora estaba completamente sola.

Pinkie se dejó caer en su cama, rodeada de almohadas y una manta manchada de lágrimas. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la luna llena que seguía igual de radiante en el cielo.

Envuelto entre sus brazos, estaba el comprensivo lagarto Gummy, quien permanecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor salvo por los dolorosos lamentos de la única pony que realmente le importaba. Y aunque él no podía ponerlo en palabras, nada podía herirlo más que verla a ella llorando y no poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Oh, Gummy —murmuró mientras se limpiaba el hocico con su pezuña—. Eres el único al que realmente necesito. Sé que siempre me amarás… —Pinkie cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como la húmeda lengua de Gummy le daba una rápida lamida en su nariz, acto que ella pudo asumir cómo su manera de empatizar con ella. Pero, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Ella necesitaba mucho más que sólo a Gummy. Ella necesitaba a Rainbow Dash. Y ahora parecía que ella jamás podría volver a tenerla.

Pinkie rodó sobre su espalda y dejó a Gummy reposando sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué no podía ella simplemente dejarlo pasar? Era más que obvio que Rainbow no quería hablar al respecto, pero ella siguió insistiendo sobre el asunto. Pudo haber esperado un poco más. ¡Ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo! Ese era justo su aniversario de tres meses y pronto las vacaciones estarían por comenzar. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar de manera tan precipitada y obstinada?

 _Oh, Pinkie_ , pensó al momento de dejar caer una pata delantera sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos; _eres tan estúpida…_

Ahora había arruinado todo. Pensando en lo que Rainbow le había dicho, Pinkie se dio cuenta que los miedos de su novia se habían acabado de volver realidad. Rainbow estaba asustada de que comenzar una relación podría ocasionarle problemas al grupo entero, algo que _absolutamente_ no podía sucederles a los Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Quién podría salvar al mundo si dos de las guardianas de la amistad terminaban odiándose una a la otra? Y ahora —gracias a su increíble egoísmo— Pinkie había hecho las cosas incómodas entre ella y Rainbow. Había sido una predicción que se terminó volviendo realidad. La cuál, por cierto, era la _peor clase_ de predicción, en su opinión.

Otra ola de llanto la golpeó mientras el dolor en su corazón se hacía aún más fuerte. Hacer las cosas malas para el grupo es terrible y todo, pero Pinkie no podía hacer nada al respecto así que ignoró aquello por ahora mientras sólo analizaba lo más profundo de su interior para ver qué era lo que realmente le estaba haciendo daño. Se había dejado enamorar. Su estúpido, malcriado y tonto cerebro la había dejado enamorarse de la más increíble y asombrosa yegua de toda Equestria, y luego de cinco minutos, se dio cuenta que ella lo había arruinado todo para siempre.

Pinkie se conocía. Cuando ella sentía, ella sentía muy _intensamente_. Dentro de su cabeza, simplemente no podía pensar en un solo momento dónde sólo se sintiera ‘ _meh_ ’ con respecto a algo. Ella siempre _amaba algo_ u _odiaba algo_ , o _creo que éste pastel luce realmente extraño, Twilight. Quizás deberías intentarlo de nuevo en un tiempo_. Pero en momentos como éste, deseaba no sentir nada en absoluto.

Cerró sus ojos mientras que la nieve continuaba cayendo afuera. Pinkie podría decir que se estaba comenzando a quedar dormida; así que cuando escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó y la dejó en un estado de aturdimiento, no tenía ni idea de qué hora era. Gruñó mientras miraba a su reloj coo-coo que marcaba las dos de la mañana.

Mirando al pacíficamente dormido Gummy, Pinkie sonrió. _Al menos no desperté a mi bebé_. Después de deslizarse fuera de la cama, Pinkie contuvo el aliento para ver si podría escuchar aquel sonido de nuevo. No tuvo qué esperar por mucho tiempo, ya que el fuerte sonido de un galopeo en su techo comenzó de repente.

—¿En el techo? —susurró para sí. ¿Podría ser Santa Clops? _Nah, él solamente viene en el Día de los Corazones Cálidos_. Ignorando el claro y evidente peligro que la situación traía consigo, Pinkie decidió investigar. Abriendo violentamente la ventana, el elemento de la risa tembló cuando la helada brisa de invierno se hizo camino a través de su cuerpo.

_Quién sea que haya decidido irrumpir a ésta hora de la noche de seguro es un grandísimo cabeza hueca. Por no mencionar que es uno al que no le importa el frío._

Pinkie se hizo camino hacia el balcón. Levantar la mirada hacia la parte superior de la torre abovedada en la que ella vivía —Sugar Cube Corner— no había servido de nada: no había ningún pony allí.

 _Uhm_ , pensó. _Supongo que los espanté. Lo cual es extraño, ya que no soy para nada aterradora. De hecho, yo debería ser la que esté asustada._

—¿Hola? —llamó Pinkie, obteniendo sólo un poco de viento cómo respuesta. Encogiéndose de hombros, Pinkie retrocedió para adentrarse de nuevo a su habitación; sin embargo, justo antes de que ella pudiese tan siquiera cruzar el umbral, su Pinkie sentido se activó. Haciéndose rápidamente a un lado, Pinkie vio a la única pony que _realmente_ quería ver y, al mismo tiempo, a la única que _realmente_ quería evitar.

—¿Dashie?

Rainbow Dash flotaba en el aire a unos cuántos pies lejos del balcón, envuelta con el mismo atuendo de invierno con la que ella la había visto —y dejado— hacía unas horas. Mirando más allá del gorro de lana y la bufanda que le cubría su rostro, Pinkie podía ver que los ojos de Rainbow estaban tan rosados e hinchados como los suyos. Y, pese a todo lo que había pasado esa noche, nada podía haber herido más a Pinkie, que ver a Rainbow llorar.

—Ey, Pinkie —dijo Rainbow cuándo aterrizó frente a ella—. Yo, uhm… realmente quería hablar contigo. Y no pude esperar. Así que toqué a tú ventana pero me di cuenta de que estabas dormida, así que… ya sabes.

Pinkie no dijo nada, sólo bajó su mirada. Rainbow continuó después de un momento de silencio.

—Y entonces cambié de parecer y comencé a irme, pero… escuché tú llamada y yo estaba cómo: bueno, ¿regreso y hablo contigo, o espero, o qué? —una pequeña risa nerviosa de dejó escuchar—. Sabes que no soy muy buena en estas cosas de hablar… o en estas cosas… de _noviazgo_ …

Pinkie asintió con su cabeza.

—Tú y yo, Rainbow. Ambas —dijo con un intento de media sonrisa.

Rainbow se bajó su bufanda hasta su mentón—. Justo _de eso_ es de lo que quería hablar. Y esto será _realmente_ difícil para mí decirlo en voz alta, así que, por favor… ¿me darías una oportunidad de decirlo?

—Claro que sí.

Luego de un suspiro y un momento para contemplar la situación, Rainbow comenzó.

—Entonces… sobre lo que dije antes… sobre no estar segura con respecto a nosotras… no fui completamente honesta —observó la expresión inquisidora de Pinkie e inmediatamente se corrigió—. No es como que hubiese _mentido_ , exactamente. Sólo que no te dije todo —Rainbow dio un paso hacia adelante y continuó—. Tengo miedo, Pinkie. Eso es lo que he intentado evitar decirte todos estos meses. Tengo miedo de dejar que, ya sabes…me _sienta_ de ésta manera. Tengo miedo de abrirme a ti. Yo nunca he estado con alguien más antes y…

Pinkie puso uno de sus cascos en el hombro de Rainbow.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Dashie? ¿Por qué el quererme es algo tan aterrador? Porque cuando te miro… realmente no estoy asustada en lo más mínimo.

—Como dije —respondió Rainbow—. Realmente no eres tú, Pinkie —se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la nieve que, otra vez, se acumulaba en los techos de todo Ponyville—. Soy yo. He pasado tanto tiempo sin algún pony que, uh… se preocupe tanto por mí como lo haces tú que… terminé pensando que realmente no merezco a alguien.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Pinkie una vez más, ésta ocasión por la empatía que sintió por la persona por la cual ella más se preocupaba.

—¡ _Claro_ que lo mereces, Rainbow Dash! Tú eres… —estaba tan escasa de palabras que ni pensar claramente podía—. ¡Eres demasiado increíble! ¡Hay tantas cosas sobre ti que valen la pena saber! ¿Por qué en Equestria-

—¡ _Porque_ , Pinkie! —Exclamó Rainbow—. Porque, no sé, ¡sólo no lo sé! Yo siempre estoy tan ocupada con mi trabajo, o con los Wonderbolts, o salvando a Equestria que pensé que eso era todo lo que valía… que eso era todo en lo que soy buena —se dio la vuelta para ver directamente hacia Pinkie—. No soy dulce o romántica. No sé cómo mostrar afecto como tú lo haces. ¡Todo eso es simplemente muy extraño y ajeno a mí que yo pensé que lo estropearía todo! Y al parecer lo hice…

—Dashie…

—Y a eso era a lo que me estaba refiriendo, Pinkie. He estado tan asustada de… _enamorarme_ … que no quería dejarme a mí misma ser más cercana a ti. Estaba asustada de que no sintieras lo mismo, y al mismo tiempo, estaba tan asustada de que tú lo _hicieras_. Y tú no mereces a alguien así, Pinkie Pie. Tú mereces muchísimo más. Así que por esa razón dije esas cosas. Para _protegerte_ de _mí_.

Los labios de Pinkie temblaron mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Dashie… ¡tú eres una _estúpida cabeza de chorlito_!

—Espera… ¿qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Yo no _quiero_ que me protejas —comentó Pinkie mientras colocaba uno de sus cascos bajo el mentón de Dash—. Tú mereces todas las cosas buenas que tienes en tú vida, incluyéndome. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí y por todos los ponies que viven aquí; ¡te mereces ser, incluso, el súper increíble rey de los Wonderbolts!

—Eh, ¿no querrás decir ‘ _reina_ ’?

Pinkie sonrió.

—Sí. Reina. Y tú dijiste que no puedes ser dulce y que no puedes mostrar tus emociones, ¡pero eso no es del _tooodo_ cierto, Dashie! ¡Tú hiciste ésta nevada para mí hoy!, ¡en nuestro aniversario de tres meses!, ¡lo recordaste y todo! ¡Tú eres la más dulce chica que he conocido en toda mi vida!

—Eso no es verdad… —dijo Rainbow con un sonrojo.

—¡Lo es! Y, Dashie… ¿lo que dijiste sobre el amor? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estar asustada es lo que lo vuelve emocionante! ¿No crees que yo estoy asustada?, ¿no crees que mi corazón late millones de veces por minuto cada vez que te veo?

Rainbow aguardó por un segundo.

—Pinkie… ¿qué estás diciendo?

Pinkie acarició la mejilla de Rainbow con su casco.

—Estoy diciendo que… _Estoy_ enamorada de ti, Rainbow Dash. Con cada pequeña parte de mí corazón. Y no importa qué es lo que crees merecer, no importa cuán lejos quieras estar alejada de mí… Yo siempre, sincera y profundamente, te amaré. _Para siempre_.

Una ola de emociones se precipitó sobre Rainbow. Felicidad, miedo, enojo, ansiedad, emoción. Pero una en específico más importante que todas las anteriores.

Pinkie sostuvo un casco de Rainbow en el de ella.

—Dashie… ¿por qué realmente viniste hasta aquí para hablar conmigo ésta noche?

Dos líneas de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Rainbow Dash y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Me di cuenta, Pinkie… cuando saliste corriendo y te alejaste de mí, me di cuenta de que, aunque tenía miedo de amarte, tenía muchísimo más miedo de sólo pensar en perderte. Y ahora tú estás aquí… —un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Dilo, Dashie —susurró Pinkie con una actitud que podía reflejar la de la misma Rainbow.

—Ahora estás aquí y no quiero dejarte ir nunca —ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pinkie—. También estoy enamorada de ti, Pinkie Pie. ¡Y te amo muchísimo!

Y así, el corazón de Pinkie había sido cosido nuevamente y se había reforzado unas diez veces más. Y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera reaccionar, Rainbow asaltó a Pinkie con el más profundo y el más amoroso beso que ella jamás había recibido. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor, pero sus corazones y sus mentes estaban demasiado cálidos como para si quiera notarlo.

Luego de una eternidad, sus labios se apartaron.

—¡Oh, Dashie! —exclamó Pinkie fuertemente—. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Ésta será la mejor fiesta de todas! Y nosotras –MUAK —Rainbow la interrumpió con un beso—, podríamos invitar –MUAK– a todo el pueblo y –MUAK– a todos nuestros amigos y –MUAK– ¡Dashie! —La sonrisa más gigante que ella nunca había sonreído surcó su rostro—. ¡Nunca terminaré de hablar si sigues haciendo eso!

Rainbow negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no planeo detenerme —ella asaltó a Pinkie con besos profundos, pequeños besos, y luego, más besos profundos. Pinkie soltó una risita mientras detenía a su novia por un segundo.

—Entonces, _estás_ diciendo que podemos decírselo a nuestras amigas, ¿cierto?

—Pinkie —la llamó Rainbow con una sonrisa—. Se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo.

—Aww —Pinkie abrazó a Rainbow con la fuerza suficiente como para probablemente romperle algo, pero a ninguna de las dos le importó. Aquello valía el dolor. Para Rainbow, _todo_ aquello valía el dolor.

Dash se separó, dando un paso atrás y posó su casco bajo el mentón de Pinkie Pie.

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar todo eso ésta noche, Pinkie. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Pinkie tomó el casco de Rainbow en el suyo.

—Está bien, Dashie. Vamos a superar esto. Juntas —la peli rosa junto su frente con la de Rainbow, manteniéndose en aquella posición en un pacífico silencio que las envolvió a ambas.

La pegaso sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Sabes? Está nevando bastante fuerte aquí afuera. Y está helando demasiado como para ir a casa ahora mismo. ¿Te importaría si paso la noche aquí contigo?

Pinkie soltó una risita.

—¡Tú lo sabes! ¿Acaso originalmente no hiciste ésta tormenta sólo para que pudieras usar esa frase conmigo más tarde cuándo anocheciera?

—Tú lo sabes —sonrió Rainbow mientras caminaba al lado de Pinkie hasta entrar a su habitación y cerrar la ventana detrás de ellas.

Aunque aquella travesía había sido difícil para las dos, la renovada confianza en sí misma de Rainbow le dio la fuerza para seguir luchando, sin importarle el resultado. Y cuándo Pinkie miró por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, esa noche había sido el mejor aniversario que ella pudo tan siquiera haberse esperado.

Y ahora no podía esperar por todos los aniversarios que vendrán.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofrezco disculpas por los posibles errores que hayan.


End file.
